wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandem
Tandem are a Case 70“Case seventies in North America included Knot, Tandem, Zigzag was one, I think, there was House of Three in Quebec. And… you, it seems.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.6, and members of Advance Guard. Personality In a crisis situation, they occupied a leadership position in Advance Guard. Relationships Tandem Their relationship with each other is unexplored so far, though they were seen hand in hand. Spright Knew him well enough to be exasperated by his behaviour when he started crushing on Victoria. Appearance As a member of Advance Guard, they align with the groups synchronized design aesthetic.The costumes were distinct enough for me to recognize them before any icon came into view. Bold contrasts of light and dark, angles, armor panels, and bright colors. Masks tended to be full-face. All of it looked like they had one very tired designer working on their costumes. Cohesion to the max. The camera caught the icon, and it popped up in a window, blur-corrected. A figure running to the side, drawn out as a collection of triangles and irregular shapes. Their arm was out and holding an arrow-shaped shield. Others had slight variants on the same icon, to play into costume textures and other minor details. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 Abilities and Powers Tandem are a Case 70. As such, they are two people sharing the same body. Unlike Byron and Tristan, the Tandem twins appear to be able to exist simultaneously,Capricorn was in the cubicle next to ours, talking to Tandem. I could overhear parts of their conversation as he described parts of the scene we’d left behind with the big room of people, the bars, and the number of capes there. “…can get past bars,” Tandem was saying. “I figured, but you have to get your team past them too.” “What a shame that we haven’t talked.” “I- yeah.” ... The Heartbroken had made it to the gates and were crossing the floor. I could tell by the color schemes. The retreating wounded were at the exit we’d come through and cleared. Tandem was now two people, running hand-in-hand. Another Case Seventy, like Capricorn. - Excerpt from Dying 15.3 at least temporarily. History Early-Ward Tandem were present for the Construction Protest, right before a Broken trigger occurred they had to listen to Spright flirting shamelessly with Victoria.“I very much agree, Victoria Between-things,” Spright said. “You have to find a good fit, strike the right rhythm, the right pace. Once you’re comfortable, you might be able to vary it up some.” The woman standing to the left of Spright said something that sounded an awful lot like, “Oh my god, Spright.” I checked, but it didn’t look like the people on the sidewalk heard us. The buzz of conversation seemed to drown out our voices. “Is he always like this?” I asked, raising my voice a bit. “Yes,” Spright said. “No,” she said. “I dare say you’ve inspired him. Unfortunately.” Spright sounded almost energized by his teammate’s exasperation. “I’m intrigued more than inspired. I’d love to indulge in your, ahem, stories, Victoria with the stylish icon.” ... “Thanks for letting me try, I-” Spright stopped as the woman standing to his left made a sound effect with her mouth. I didn’t hear the preceding sound, but I heard her make a sound like a small crash with her mouth. Spright switched tacks to say, “I’ll throw things at you, Tandem.” The woman laughed. - Excerpt from Flare 2.3 Post-Time Bubble Pop Tandem participated in the attack on Teachers base with the rest of her team, they ended up leading one of the sub teams.“Tandem. Take Blatherskite and Tailgate, scout the way back, check the rooms more thoroughly, bring the wounded with you, find a spot to hunker down.” ... “You ready, Tan?” Gong raised his voice. “When you are!” ... “Teacher’s facility, we’re in the gallery,” I said. “You’ve been here for a few hours, you’re being relieved by the second strike teams. You’re taking the wounded through that door with Blatherskite and Tandem. Tandem leads, I think?” - Excerpt from Dying 15.3 Site Navigation Category:Advance Guard Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Case 70s Category:Ward Characters